NUEVA YO
by cullenscompany
Summary: ¿No estais hartas de que en varias historias Bella sea engañada por Edward que sufra, que lo tenga que recordar por que no se enamora de nadie mas, y que tenga que esperar a que recapacite se deje de gilipolleces y a que deje a sus putas para volver con ella?
1. Chapter 1

¿No estais hartas de que en varias historias Bella sea engañada por Edward que sufra, que lo tenga que recordar por que no se enamora de nadie mas, y que tenga que esperar a que recapacite se deje de gilipolleces y a que deje a sus putas para volver con ella? ¡¿Y QUE ENCIMA TENGA QUE PERDONARLO?! Pues ya estoy harta voy a escribir una historia en la que ese capullo no se sale con la suya, en la que la Bella que todos conocemos deja de ser la niña patosa y de la que todo el mundo se rie para ser la mas grande cabrona que haya pisado el instituto de Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno chicos aqui estoy con mi segunda historia que como veis va de una Bella totalmente distinta a la que todos conocemos MUAJAJAJAJA (risa malvada) Segun mi amigo es una copia de mi pero escrita (osea que va a estar mas loca que una cabra) asique para la que no lo sepa ya lo sabe para empezar esta historia voy a preguntaros algo para que reflexioneis:

¿A quien no le ha dejado alguna vez su pareja? ¿Quien no ha dejado alquna vez a su pareja? Exacto todos hemos roto alguna vez con alguien y siempre hemos usado las mismas frases tipicas:

"TENEMOS QUE HABLAR" oh oh despues de esta frase tenemos dos opciones o salimos por patas poniendo alguna mala excusa aunque ya sabeis que tarde o temprano va a dejaros aunque asi tienes mas tiempo para prepararte para lo que viene o ser valientes y afrontarlo todo con la cabeza en alto para luego llegar a casa tumbaros en la cama bocaabajo y poneros a llorar como magdalenas.

"QUIERO ESTAR SOLO" los expertos indican que el 75% de las veces esa frase es verdad el otro 25% solo ha roto contigo porque ha visto un culo mejor por vuertro bien espero que vuestro chico o chica sea de los que de verdad quiere estar solo porque no es agradable ver al hombre (o mujer en algunos casos) que te ha roto el corazon hace a penas 24 horas metientole la lengua hasta la traquea a una tipa en medio de la calle.

"ESTOY CONFUNDIDO" "NO SE LO QUE QUIERO" mentira mentira mentira si saben lo que quieren y lo que no quieren es estar con esa persona y un mierda confundidos.

"TE MERACES A ALGUIEN MEJOR" eso ya lo se yo no hace falta que me lo digas se que me merezco a alguien mejor pero si he estado contigo es por algo ¿no?

"PODEMOS SEGUIR SIENDO AMIGOS" ¿enserio? si no me quieres como pareja ¿que te hace pensar que quiero ser tu amiga cuando hemos vivido lo que hemos vivido? y encima de todo viendo como me presentas a tus "amiguitas" de turno por favor piensalo.

"NO ERES TU, SOY YO" no si ya se que eres tu el que esta rompiendo la relacion no hace falta que me lo recuerdes capullo.

"NECESITAMOS DARNOS UN TIEMPO" y yo me pregunto ¿que tiempo ni que capullos? para eso directamente dime que no quieres seguir conmigo.

"CUALQUIER PERSONA SE SENTIRIA AFORTUNADA DE ESTAR CON ALGUIEN COMO TU" vamos a ver esta frase esque me pone enferma. A ver si eso fuera verdad no estarias rompiendo conmigo capullo desgarciado.

Pero cualquiera de esas frases es mejor que ser el juguete de alguien que no te quiere que solo te usa como una muñeca hinchable cuando no tiene a nadie mas y que tu te enteres de la peor manera posible, pillando al hijo de puta follandose en la cama donde le entregaste tu primera vez a una pelirroja. Soy Isabella Swan mas conocida como I.S soy la cantante de una banda de rock que toca en un bar de mala muerte en Froks, mi pueblo natal, los ROCK ANGELS nadie sabe quien es la cantante porque antes de venir aqui vivia con mi madre Renee y su esposo Phil en Seattle y tube unos pequeñitos percances con la autoridad por cosas como atentar contra el orden publico, pero ya sabeis como somos los jovenes de hoy en dia, entondes mi madre decidio mandarme con mi padre a ese pueblucho de mala muerte y le tuve que prometer que no haria nada que perjudicara a mi padre o su salud mental y fisica asique no puedo decirle a nadie quien soy por las noches porque si no me detendrian por colarme en un bar para mayores de edad por lo que para mantener las apariencias en el instituto soy la tipica nerd fracasada enamorada del capitan de futbol americano el cual juega con ella solo para darle celos a la capitana de las porristas y una vez que lo consigue votarla a la basura ¿suena a cliche? pues no lo es ese tipejo se va a enterar de quien es Isabella Swan ya vereis MUAJAJAJAJA.

_HOLA NENAS BUENNO AQUI TENEIS EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA Y DECIDME QUE CREEIS QUE HARA BELLA PARA VENGARSE DE ESE CAPULLO CONTADMELO EN VUESTROS REVIEWS QUIERO POR LO MENOS 10 ASIQUE ID ESCRIBIENDO. BESOS_


	3. Chapter 3

Señoras y señores niñoa y niñas estos ultimos ni se os ocurra entrar que empiece el espectaculo:

Despues del desplante de Edward decidi salir del restaurante en el que habiamos quedado, estaba a punto de pedir un taxi cuando un coche me llamo la atencion, se trataba del volvo plateado de mi querido novio (notese el sarcasmo) que aparco en frente del restaurante de el bajo elvestido muy elegante con un traje chaqueta sin corbata llego hasta la puerta del copiloto y la abrio de el salio una infartante pelirroja la misma con la que me engaño hace a penas dos meses y entraron al restaurante conmigo detras de ellos.

Se sentaron en la mesa que el habia pedido para nosotros, los camareros que me habian preguntado si queria algo para tomar lo miraron ya que habiamos venido aqui en varias ocasiones y me miraron a mi con pena. ¡¿Pena?! a mi madie me mira con pena, fui caminando rapida hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados y en un gracil movimiento cogi una bandeja que tenia un camarero llena de comida, al llegar el empezo a pedir sin dejar de mirar a la estupida perra con cara de enamorada:

-Nos gustaria tomar dos platos de raviolis con setas - si sera capullo ese era mi plato preferido yo siempre lo pedia cuando estabamos aqui y el siempre decia que no le gustaban - y una botella del champan del mas caro - sera caradura a mi nunca me compro

Mire la bandeja y vi que tenia un plato humeante de raviolis y una ensalada cesar con dos fantas.

-Claro señor un gusto- sonrei con maldad cuando el se puso tenso al oir mi voz - aqui tiene sus raviolis- dije empezando a echarselos por la cabeza, el pego un gritito haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en nosotros- tambien le recomiendo la ensalada cesar esta muy buena- le dije echandosela encima y cogiendo un poco de la mezcla con mis dedos para seguidamente llevarmela a la boca y degustarla con un gesto exagerado- uhhhmmm sabe a soso- y como soy muy buena camarera tenga aqui sus bebidas_ dije echandole la fanta por la cabeza ante la atanta mirada de todos.

Despues de eso me dirigi hacia su puta dejando la bandeja en la mesa.

-Nena yo que tu lo dejaba porque para mi lo unico bueno que tenia era el tamaño de su pene ya que es un egocentrico asqueroso e infiel que te ponia los cuernos conmigo y a mi contigo pero te digo una cosa el otro dia cuando estabamos en su casa ya sabes haciendo que me di cuanta de que no se le levantaba asique ni eso le queda- y con esas me fui de alli, al pasar por la barra todas las camareras del lugar estaban con las manos preparadas para chocarlas y eso hice y me fui del lugar con la cabeza bien alto llame a un taxi y me fui a casa al llegar me quite los zapatps y con el vestido y todo me acoste. Esa noche no llore en lo unico en quepodia pensar era en que si queria guerra guerra iba a tener.

HOLA MIS CHIQUITINAS ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADDO AQUI OS DEJO OTRO CAPI MAS REVIEWS.


End file.
